Romeo and Cinderella
by Kimi no Sakura
Summary: No todo es como en los cuentos de hadas... No siempre eres rescatada por un príncipe azul, a veces incluso puede ser un engaño pero entonces... ¿Quién me salvará?
1. Sueños destrozados

**Disclaimer: Ni Vocaloid ni la canción Romeo and Cinderella me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Aclaraciones: La historia se desarrolla en la época medieval.**

* * *

><p>Todo esto era tan desconcertante para mí, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, el reloj ya había marcado las doce y debía escapar antes de que los malos me atrapen pero... Bueno, supongo que empezar por aquí no sería lo correcto, así que contaré todo esto desde el principio:<p>

Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku, soy la única heredera al trono, por lo tanto, tenían que educarme desde una edad muy temprana, demasiada para mi gusto, aunque yo no le daba demasiada importancia en esos momentos pues algo captaba más mi atención, algo que hacía que me olvidara de todo lo que me rodeaba, queriendo quedarme en ese mundo de fantasía para siempre, exacto, los cuentos. Yo era feliz estando aunque sea unos segundos en ese mágico lugar, en ese entonces también creía que en la vida real también tenían siempre finales felices, sin duda era muy inocente. Pero, después de aquel suceso, todas esas creencias quedaron en el olvido ya que alguien importante para mí murió, era la única que me animaba y cuidaba por el hecho de que yo a mis padres nunca les interesé.

_Y bien que lo demostraron el día de su funeral._

Ni se les pasó por la cabeza el decirme "hija, todo estará bien" o algo parecido, no, tuvieron la desfachatez de decirme:

_No llores por estupideces, ya encontraremos otra que ocupe su lugar._

¿Esa clase de palabras le diría un padre o una madre a su hijo o hija de unos ocho años? Porque si es así que alguien me lo explique, ni si quiera llegaron a cumplir su promesa, dijeron que "era demasiado mayor para tener niñera". Desde ese día, comprendí que no todo era como en los cuentos de hadas, que la realidad era más dañina de lo que uno puede pensar yo...

_Dejé de soñar._

Puse mi cabeza en su sitio y esa dulce niña que fui quedó atrapada en una jaula, a la espera de que su Romeo la libere o... ¿La devore? Las apariencias engañan, puede parecer un príncipe azul pero en el fondo es una bestia. Con el paso de los años, mi sonrisa se desvanecía poco a poco, hasta convertirla en una simple mentira... Un engaño con el que me torturaría durante toda mi vida...

_¿O no?_

* * *

><p><strong>Wii~ tenía muchas ganas de empezar un fic de Romeo and Cinderella, pero a mi estilo :3 dejé este capítulo corto porque:<strong>

**1- Quiero joderos :3**

**2- Quiero saber lo que opináis.**

**Y ya está :3 más de uno se habrá dado cuenta de la sensual pareja que utilizaré ¬w¬ (y que utilizaré más adelante xD) pero es que no sabéis como las amo *w***

**Os prometo que el siguiente capítulo será de dos mil palabras, para compensaros por este capítulo tan corto nwn**

**Nos leemos~**

**PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


	2. El comienzo de una nueva Cenicienta

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos dueños/as. La imagen tampoco es mía.**

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día había comenzado, una de las sirvientas se encargó de que lo supiera gracias a que abrió la cortina y me llamó con su dulce voz para que despertara. Noté como las cobijas eran echadas hacia atrás y unas manos me ayudaban a levantarme, esta acción ocasionó que terminara de abrir mis ojos por completo. Di un largo suspiro, no tenía ganas de ver a mis padres en estos momentos, pero no tenía más remedio. Cuando la sirvienta terminó de prepararme, abrí la puerta de mi alcoba y salí rumbo al comedor.<p>

—Buenos días, Miku —saludaron mis padres al verme, yo les devolví el saludo pero con desgano.

—Estarás lista para la celebración de esta noche ¿verdad? —inquirió mi padre, a lo cual yo asentí con pereza.

Se podría decir que hacen este tipo de cosas cada mes para arreglar asuntos con los otros reinos, nada especial. El silencio inundó la sala, tan solo se oía el sonido de los cubiertos chocar con los platos. Minutos después terminé mi desayuno y me fui directamente a mis clases particulares. Fue un paseo agradable ya que por el pasillo había varias ventanas de gran tamaño en las que se podía ver el jardín. Éste estaba constituido por rosas de distintas tonalidades, incluso estaban las legendarias rosas azules. Me encantaba estar allí en mis ratos libres, dando un bonito paseo mientras escucho el bello canto de los pájaros.

Sin darme cuenta, llegué al despacho de mi profesor. Toqué la puerta dos veces, recibiendo como respuesta un "pase". Abrí la puerta lentamente y al pasar la cerré de la misma forma.

—Buenos días profesor Shion —dije con seriedad a la vez que me acercaba a mi asiento. Él es un hombre un tanto peculiar, su comportamiento es exactamente como el de un niño, menos mal que su esposa Meiko le para los pies cuando se pasa de infantil. A pesar de ser así sabe cuando debe tomar una actitud seria y cuando no. Se podría decir que es una persona dispuesta a ayudarte en todo, muy jovial y con el que te puedes llevar bien sin ningún problema.

—Ya te lo he dicho un montón de veces, cuando estamos solos puedes llamarme Kaito, no hace falta tanta formalidad —se quejó, inflando uno de sus mofletes como si fuera un infante de unos cinco o seis años.

—Eres mayor que yo y por eso no puedo darme el lujo de llamarte por tu nombre, más que nada por educación y respeto —contesté con indiferencia, en realidad no me molestaba llamarlo por su nombre, pero si entraba alguien sin llamar a la puerta y nos pillan teniendo tanta confianza metería a Kaito en un gran lío, algo que no deseo por obvias razones. El peliazul suspiró rendido, levantándose de su asiento y rebuscando en la estantería los libros que estudiaríamos hoy.

—Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas sin salir de palacio? —me preguntó a la vez que seguía buscando. Me sorprendió mucho en su momento, no me esperaba que me hiciera una cuestión así.

Bueno... —divagué—. Desde que Nana murió no he salido de aquí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —tenía curiosidad de saber el por qué me había hecho tal cuestión. Noté que paró su exploración en la estantería y dio media vuelta.

—¿Por qué no sales hoy mismo? —quedé impactada ante aquella proposición, ¿qué se supone que tenía en mente?

—Estás de broma ¿cierto? Sabes de sobra que no es posible —respondí, en un vano intento de esconder la impresión que me dejaron sus palabras. Por una parte estaba de acuerdo con él, pero luego recordaba la realidad y todas mis esperanzas se desvanecían.

—Nadie se enterará, sobre todo si sales por el jardín y llevas esto puesto —en ese instante se acerca a su maletín y saca una ancha túnica de color marrón que cubría todo el cuerpo. Me la lanzó y yo capté de inmediato el mensaje. Dudé durante unos segundos, pero la idea de salir y ver las calles del reino era demasiado tentadora. Me puse la prenda de ropa y fui hacia la puerta, percatándome antes de un detalle importante.

—¿Qué harás si alguien pregunta por mí?

—Tranquila, tengo muchos ases bajo la manga. Por cierto, saludo a Mei-chan de mi parte si es que la ves, le dices también que la quiero mucho y que le tengo una sorpresa preparada —di un gesto afirmativo, haciéndole entender que cumpliría con ello.

Giré el pomo de la puerta y me fui de allí, con cuidado de que nadie mi viera. Después de un rato, pude escapar y salir al pueblo. Había cambiado bastante desde mi última visita, bueno, era obvio pues no vengo desde mis ochos años. Empecé a caminar, admirando todo lo que me rodeaba, en verdad no siempre es mejor los lujos, las cosas simples también son hermosas. Comprobé como los niños jugaban a los caballeros, el típico juego de rescatar a la niña que hacía el papel de princesa de otro niño que hacía de un peligroso dragón. Los miré tiernamente y, incoscientemente, sonreí. Seguí con mi caminata hasta llegar a mi destino, el bar Sakine. Bajé mi capucha más hacia adelante para cubrir bien mi cara y me adentré al lugar, escabulléndome entre la gente. Busqué por todas partes a Meiko, pero se me dificultaba ver por la cantidad de personas que había aquí.

—¡A ver! ¿¡Quién ha pedido cinco cervezas y un pollo asado!? —reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio. Dirigí mi vista hacia donde había oído la voz y efectivamente era Meiko. Me fui a la barra de bebidas y me senté en un asiento desocupado, esperando a que ella regresara. Segundos más tarde, se presentó en la barra y puso toda su atención en mí.

—¿Qué va a tomar, señorita? —preguntó amablemente, me sorprendía que con esta capa pudiera reconocer que era una chica. Elevé un poco mi capucha y mostré parte de mi rostro. Al verlo se quedó anonadada y no tardó nada en dar la vuelta y arrastrarme a lo que era la bodega, no sin antes avisar a una empleada para que la cubra. La castaña me abrazó con cariño y emoción, se notaba por la fuerza que empleaba para el abrazo.

—Hacía tanto que no te veía —habló finalmente, apretándome un poco más.

—Me... Meiko me... Estás asfixiando —dije entrecortada, recibiendo una tímida disculpa por parte de ella mientras que me soltaba.

—Bueno, ¿qué te trae por aquí, pequeña? —inquirió curiosa ya que nunca me dejan salir del castillo, lo más cercano a la civilización era estar en el jardín. Le di el mensaje que Kaito tenía para ella, a lo cual la Sakine rió, ahora me entra curiosidad a mí también de saber que le tiene preparado.

Estuve un largo rato hablando con Meiko, contándole todo lo que me ha ido sucediendo a lo largo de los años en un resumen que yo misma hacía sobre la marcha. Los ojos de la mujer mostraban compasión hacia mí a pesar de haberle afirmado una y otra vez que estoy bien, era algo molesto pero no la podía culpar. Un incómodo silencio se expandió por toda la bodega, algo que no soporté por mucho tiempo.

—Meiko-san, debo partir ya hacia palacio si no quiero problemas —me excusé, cogiendo el pomo de la puerta y girándolo. Al entrar de nuevo a ese ambiente cargado de gente noté que la de orbes marrones venía detrás de mí.

—¡Aléjate de ella! —gritó una voz femenina que llamó al instante mi atención. La escena que vi fue la siguiente: El hombre con la voz grabe de antes estaba divisando con odio a una chica mientras que ésta era protegida por una muchacha de largos cabellos rosados. Por extraño que parezca, algo no me permitía moverme de allí, quería saber más, sentía que algo iba a ocurrir.

—¡Este no es tu problema! —vociferó el mayor con pinta de perro rabioso.

—¿¡Y qué si no es mío!? ¿¡Acaso no te han enseñado a que no se le debe pegar a una dama!? ¡Y no solo a ellas, sino que a todo ser vivo! —chilló fuertemente la fémina. El enfado de él aumentó, tanto que preparó su mano para golpearla, no iba a permitir aquello, por supuesto que no.

—¡Alto ahí! —exclamé, llamando la atención de ambos. La voz de Meiko me había advertido, pero ya era tarde, no había vuelta atrás.

—¿Quién te crees que eres, mocosa? —protestó de mala leche, lo único que consiguió fue que me pusiera justo delante de sus narices—. Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta.

—¿Qué pasa si no me voy, eh? —vacilé. Sabía lo que me estaba buscando y los problemas que eso conllevaría, pero no me interesaba, seguí allí viendo al hombre con seriedad.

—No estoy para tonterías —murmuró al mismo tiempo que su mano se acercaba a gran velocidad. Cerré los ojos por mero acto reflejo, esperando que esa desagradable mano golpeara con fuerza mi cara encapuchada. Oía como la pelicastaña daba empujones a los clientes para llegar hasta mí y detener este inevitable hecho.

_Cuan equivocada estaba._

Tan solo sentí el movimiento del aire que logró traspasar la tela de la prenda. Abrí lentamente mis párpados y lo primero que vi fue una delicada mano de mujer deteniendo la gruesa mano del adulto. Mi cara estaba hecha un poema el cual tan solo se estaba empezando a desarrollar. La dueña de la mano más pequeña se puso a un lado de mí salvo que estaba un poco más hacia delante.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella, ¿¡me oyes!? —clamó enojada mi defensora. Pasó el tiempo y finalmente el sujeto se zafó bruscamente del agarre de la desconocida, saliendo del bar Sakine sin decir nada. No tardaron mucho en llegar los comentarios sobre la escena recientemente presenciada al igual que más gente se metía al establecimiento para saber más sobre lo que había pasado, lo que ocasionó que perdiera de vista a la Sakine de nuevo.

—Oye —el tacto de algo sobre mi hombro hizo que mirara para atrás y la viera a ella de nuevo, lo que provocó que me pusiera nerviosa debido al poco espacio que había—, ¿te encuentras bien? —cuestionó, por el tono en que lo dijo se podría deducir que estaba algo preocupada. Asentí de inmediato lo cual la hizo sentir aliviada, lo supe gracias a que suspiró al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

—Gra... Gracias —agradecí nerviosa mientras desviaba mi vista.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero la campana sonó antes de que pudiera articular palabra. Espera un momento... ¿La campana? Corrí sin cuidado hacia la salida, apartando a todo el que me encontraba. Abrí la puerta a la velocidad de la luz y acto seguido me situé en un sitio donde se pudiera apreciar el reloj, maldición, debía volver al castillo. Huí de allí lo más rápido que pude y regresé por donde vine, sujetando mi capucha para que no se cayera mientras corría. Sentí molestia en uno de mis pies, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparme de eso ahora, tenía que regresar antes de que los soldados se pusieran a patrullar por el reino. Minutos después llegué a la entrada secreta del jardín y entré en tiempo récord a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y sentándome en el suelo. Notaba la gran ausencia de aire debido a la reciente carrera, diablos, tengo que hacer más ejercicio. Al haberme recuperado lo suficiente para hacer un esfuerzo, levanté un poco la falda de mi vestido y comprobé que me faltaba un zapato. Genial, no solo había perdido el zapato sino que también me hice trizas el pie descalzo, del cual germinaba un ancho hilo de sangre.

—Mierda... —murmuré. Un sonoro suspiro se escapó de mis labios, sin duda hoy iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

><p><strong>Buf, ¡por fin! No llegó a dos mil palabras pero casi uwu espero que estén satisfechos ;3 por cierto, en el próximo las cosas se pondrán mucho mejor, como que ya se empieza con el Yuri ewe y tengo un One-shot KaiMei en proceso X3<strong>

**Si no estoy mucho por aquí es porque participaré en un concurso de relatos, la idea que tengo es muy buena y no quiero perderla *-* y también tengo que estudiar para geografía e inglés Dx pero bueno uwu**

**Próximas actualizaciones: **

**Vocaloid: One-shot KaiMei, capítulo tres de Scissorhands y capítulo dos de Cinderella Syndrome.**

**Kagerou project: **one-shot HaruTaka, **capítulo tres de Todo por ti, capítulo cinco de Detrás de la mentira y capítulo final de Heat Haze Days.**

**Bueno, tengo mucho que actualizar xD eso me pasa por comenzar con cosas nuevas y no planificarme bien ;w; todas las historias que no he nombrado están en Hiatus (cuando termine con todas las recién nombradas o la gran mayoría me pondré a clasificar el orden en que haré las siguientes uwu)**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy :33**

**Nos leemos~**

**PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**

**PD2: Por cierto, esta historia no quedará en Hiatus.**


End file.
